


Wish You Were Here

by righteousgonewrong



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousgonewrong/pseuds/righteousgonewrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, your writing idea thing was depressing. So I fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

Things were anything but good between 'Team Free Will'. It was Dean's fault, mostly. The Mark was getting stronger, and his shake-it-off philosophy could only get him through so much. It hadn't started that bad, just with an innocent suggestion from Dean that Sam let him lock himself in the dungeon. Sam wasn't exactly thrilled. Adamantly against it would be more accurate, actually. And when Cas spoke up in favour of Dean's plan, Sam's wrath turned on him.

One thing led to another, and soon enough they were all shouting at each other.

"Why can't you just let me help you for once?" Cas asked, his eyes narrowed and his voice a low growl as he advanced on Dean.

"Maybe it's because I don't fucking want your help, did you ever think of that?" Dean shot back, shoving Cas away with an equally fiery glare in his eyes.

"Would you two just calm down?" Sam asked, trying to get between them. "We'll figure this out, everything's still under control."

They both ignored him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a stubborn _dumbass_ ," Cas growled, stepping into Dean's personal space once more. "You would realize that you need it."

"I don't need your help," Dean snapped. "I don't need _you_. Why don't you just fly back to your damn nest, or wherever it is you came from, and stop butting into things that don't involve you."

Cas fell silent.

"Dean," Sam warned, reaching for his brother's arm.

Dean pulled back. "No. You know what? I'm done. With both of you. Screw off and leave me alone already." Dean turned to leave. "If you need me, I'll be in the dungeon."

With that, he was gone.

"He'll be back," Sam said finally, turning to look at Cas.

But there was no one there.

\-----

True to his word, Dean had spent the past three days sitting in the Bunker's dungeon by himself with his headphones in and Def Leppard's _Too Late For Love_ blaring in his ears.

"Dean?" Sam called, knocking at the door. 

No answer. 

"Dean, I know you're still pissed," Sam started. "But... have you seen Cas?"

Still nothing.

"I can't find him, Dean," Sam repeated, his voice growing more urgent. "It's been three days and he's not answering my calls, or texts." He paused. "Or prayers."

Another silence. Then: "So?" Dean scoffed. "Cas is a big boy. He can handle himself."

"Dean, I'm worried he listened to what you said," Sam explained as calmly as he could. "About leaving."

The silence returned. Until it was broken by the dungeon door being shoved open.

There was another moment of silence as they watched each other, running through a series of silent communications before Dean finally spoke out loud.  
"You said you tried praying to him already?" he asked. 

Sam nodded. "It might work better if you try it. You're the one who told him to screw off, after all."

Dean looked away.

"Fine. So... Cas?" he called. "If you can hear me, uh... call us?"

Silence. 

"I kind of meant maybe you should apologize," Sam elaborated, all but rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," was Dean's only answer. "If he's not answering, he's not answering. We're gonna have to try something with a little more force."

And they did try. They hunted down every angel whose trail they could get on, but they all just gave the same answer. Cas was in Heaven, they would shrug, as though that was where he was supposed to be. Yes, they could pass on a message, but they doubt Castiel would listen. Dean didn't want them passing on messages in their snooty, condescending tone anyways.

They tried tracking Cas, bribing angels to let them take a temporary visit to Heaven (or let Sam, at least. No way were they letting Dean in, after everything) but no angels, they even tried holding their own seance a la Pamela Barnes. Still, no answer.

So they moved onto more forceful methods. 

Sam had hunted down an Enochian summoning ritual, one strong enough that Cas couldn't fight it. He had just run out to grab the last few ingredients, leaving Dean alone in the Bunker.

"Cas?" he called to the empty air, shifting his weight as he tried to figure out what exactly he was trying to say. "I just... wanted to let you know that I, uh... I didn't mean it," Dean said at last, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I mean, I don't want your help. I've gotta deal with this myself. I guess we can argue more on that one when you get back."

"I don't need your help," he repeated. "But... I do need you. Please, Cas."

The sound of a door opening pulled Dean out of his makeshift prayer and for a second he let himself hope it was Cas. 

It was Sam.

They finished the ritual without a word and Dean stood by as Sam recited the Enochian phrase that went with it. And then they waited. And waited. 

"It didn't work?" Sam asked, his heart visibly breaking.

Just as they were about to pack up, or try again, it happened. A flutter of wings and then a dark haired, trenchcoat-clad figure appeared in front of them.

Cas went from confused to exhausted, looking away as he opened his mouth to speak. "Sam, Dean--"

He didn't get to finish.

Within moments both brothers had thrown themselves at the angel, Sam clinging to him and nuzzling into one shoulder and Dean wrapping one arm around Sam and the other around Cas' free shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, his voice strained as he tried not to cry. "I missed you."

"Sam..." There was still a hint of confusion to his tone, but at least it was soft.

"We were worried about you, man," Dean added. "Why weren't you answering our calls?"

"You were both angry at me. I assumed you would be happier without me," he said simply.

"Now who's being a dumbass?" Dean shot back, pulling his friend in tighter. "I didn't mean it, Cas. I--"

"I know. I heard," Cas admitted. He was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry I left."

"Yeah, well... just don't do it again," Dean warned, though his attempts at sounding casual were somewhat ruined by the fact that he was currently involved in a very clingy group hug.

"I won't."


End file.
